SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight
|type = Single |typedescriptor = |album = |artist = Juice=Juice |released = April 18, 2018 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Fiesta! Fiesta! 1st Digital Single (2017) |Next = }}SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight (SEXY SEXY/泣いていいよ/Vivid Midnight; SEXY SEXY / It's Okay to Cry / Vivid Midnight) is Juice=Juice's 10th single. It was released on April 18, 2018 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions includes a random trading card of 8 kinds depending on the jacket (24 in total). Limited Edition SP includes an event lottery serial number card. "SEXY SEXY" was selected as one of the songs for bayfm's three-week power play in April 2018."Juice=Juice「SEXY SEXY」がbayfmのPOWER PLAYに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-08. Tracklist CD #SEXY SEXY #Naite Ii yo #Vivid Midnight #SEXY SEXY (Instrumental) #Naite Ii yo (Instrumental) #Vivid Midnight (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #SEXY SEXY (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Naite Ii yo (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Vivid Midnight (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #SEXY SEXY (Dance Shot Ver.) #Naite Ii yo (Dance Shot Ver.) #Vivid Midnight (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Yanagawa Nanami *Dambara Ruru Single Information ;SEXY SEXY *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Nomura Toru ;Naite Ii yo *Lyrics: Omori Shoko *Composition and Arrangement: Nakamura Akihiko *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付しましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-04-10. *Music Video: Morito Ryo ;Vivid Midnight *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: SEION, Tasco, Tenzo *Arrangement: Tasco, Tenzo *Music Video: Tada Takuya TV Performances *2018.04.02 The Girls Live (SEXY SEXY) *2018.04.16 Oha Suta (Vivid Midnight) *2018.04.16 The Girls Live (Vivid Midnight) *2018.04.23 The Girls Live (Naite Ii yo) Concert Performances ;SEXY SEXY *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 ;Vivid Midnight *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |April |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: 44,731* Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="2" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |2 (59,797) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】KAT-TUN活動再開後初シングルが現在首位　Juice=Juice、ラスアイが続く" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-04-19. |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales | align="center" |2 (68,243) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】KAT-TUN『Ask Yourself』144,979枚を売り上げてシングル・セールス首位" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-04-23. |} Trivia *The single was announced during the Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ concert in Akita on February 9, 2018.Yanagawa Nanami. "地球も笑顔！なんです！♡梁川奈々美" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-02-09. *This is Juice=Juice's first physical single release to feature Yanagawa Nanami and Dambara Ruru. *There is almost a year between the release of this single and the previous non-digital single "Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo". References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles